The present invention is related to the following co-pending U.S. patent applications, all assigned to EATON CORPORATION, the assignee of this application:
Ser. No. 08/439,908 faied May 12, 1995 AUTOMATIC AND MANUAL SPLITTER SHIFTING CONTROL ASSEMBLY PA1 Ser. No. 08/649,829 filed Apr. 30, 1996 SYNCHRONIZING AND GEAR ENGAGEMENT SENSING LOGIC FOR AUTOMATED MECHANICAL TRANSMISSION SYSTEM PA1 Ser. No. 08/649,830 filed Apr. 30, 1996 SEMI-AUTOMATIC SHIFT IMPLEMENTATION PA1 Ser. No. 08/666,164 filed Jun. 19, 1996 AUTOMATED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM CONTROL WITH ZERO ENGINE FLYWHEEL TORQUE DETERMINATION